


_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_  in _Misplaced Princess_

by EvexHawk



Series: MLP [1]
Category: MLP - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvexHawk/pseuds/EvexHawk
Summary: Just a mlp fanfic about trouble for/in a parallel world to Equestria thats all





	_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_  in _Misplaced Princess_

In a land, far beyond that which you can not comprehend, lies a kingdom of that which no pony has heard of nor dreamed. A land well know to only its inhabitants unaware of there being other worlds or dimensions among them they have always been fairy-tales. This land, this world, this dimension is called Eternia. Eternia is a peaceful place known for its constant dangers around every corner. Every pony had his or her own set of skills to combat any if not all threats that came their way be they blacksmiths, knights, or musicians and so on everyone knew how to defend themselves. And who pray-tale rules over this medieval otherworldly land you ask? Why their mysterious princess Katrina Hurricane of course! She rules over this land with a mighty, yet gentle and forgiving, but stern hoof. Her dark red pelt with black paint markings and platinum snow white with light blue tringe haired beauty rivaled that of the gods she and her people worshiped. Little did our fair princess know that she would one day not be in her kingdom for a long time in the near future. One night the princess was working on a new spell when one of her magic tutors came to visit,  
“Ahh!” she exclaimed at the site of her old teacher, “what pray-tell bring you here Artemis?” she asked.  
“Princess i’ve just had a horrible vision! The kingdom is in danger! You are in danger!” he gasped out of breath.  
“Danger? like thats anything new around here.” scoffed Katrina, “Danger is everywhere this wouldn't be the first time we were in it.”  
“Yes but princess,” Artemis began, “this is different the ‘Darkness’ has returned!” he blurted out grabbing Katrina’s attention, “as you know it brings out everyone's nightmares and fears to life things that no one has faced for real and conquered.” he continued but was interrupted.  
“So what are we to do then? How do we combat this and send it back?” she asked her old teacher. Artemis expected this answer and pulled an old book out of his bag and plopped it down on the desk. It was a neatly decorated book brown with a gold trim and a bejeweled alicorn’s head with a purple eye gem and 5 different colored gems around it on the cover. The first page where the title was read ‘The Elements of Harmony'.  
Princess Katrina was confused, "Isn't this and old ponies tale?" She asked him. "One often read to children Artemis?" Artemis nodded, "Yes, but for good reason your highness, for you see it is in fact a true tale. There are other worlds I've breached across to this world once before as a young stallion and brought back this book myself." He went on. "Why do you think my cutie mark is that of a portal and a book? I can send you there the same way i got there. The elements do not exist here but we can ask to barrow this worlds instead." He concluded. Katrina turned from her teacher book opened in front of her, "You really think their just gonna let us barrow something that keeps their world at peace? According to the book their used to keep it and defeat powerful foes they have over there. Do you honestly believe they would let some random pony from another world like me just use em out of the blue?!" She exclaimed and slammed the book shut putting it back on the desk. Artemis flinched at the sound and cleared his throat, "no i would think not mi-lady, but maybe if you got close to them, the one who wields them then maybe you could ask? We dont know what its like over there except from this ancient text so things may not be what they seem." Artemis explained. Katrina strolled to her balcony and thought a moment. As she thought two of her omen plants acted out, one opened up and glowed a brilliant purple light while the other burst into flames. Katrina knew that the glow was a good sign but the burning was not and the fact she got both at the same time confused her but she had already decided what to do. "MonRo!", she called and a brown pegasus came to her side, "you hollered your highness?" The pegasus asked Katrina. "Yes, i wish for you to fetch my sister for me we have much to discuss. Tell her to meet me where 'the spirits long past travel home' and be quick with telling her I dont wish to wait too long." She ordered as she headed towards the door. The pegasus nodded and flew out the window, once gone an evil laugh can be heard coming from Artemis, "all seems to be going as planed master, just as planed." He chuckled towards his shadow witch no longer looked like him but in fact looked like that of some strange creature instead.

MonRo flew as quickly as possible to the younger princess Eve-nig Curse. She is a black Alicorn with gray/white-ish paint marks like her sisters but shes blind and with a broken off horn. She was born blind and her magic was her eyes. Then one day a terrible thing happened the changeling prince Titan Nightlock tried to destroy their kingdom her big sister fought along side her and their magic together overpowered his and sent him and his armies with a Team Rocket exit back to their country. But the end result was that of Eve-ning losing part of her horn and the loss of her cutie mark. She can still do magic its just some side effects may accrue and she has long since forgotten what her cutie mark was. That didnt matter to her what mattered was her subjects and her sister. While she was deep in thought a pegasus came crashing into the wall near her, "message from Lady Katrina!" He said telling the young princess to meet were 'the spirits long past travel home' and left with a strained flight pattern.


End file.
